Broken
by Sasha Warren
Summary: Hermione is falling apart. She can't do anything right, until an unexpected guy comes along in time to pull her out her troubles. Note:Suggests Rape ( not graphic )
1. Broken-part one

Broken  
By Sasha Warren  
  


Note : I gave up on "Dream Big" the plot was too common.   
  


~*~*~  


Hermione sat on her four poster, staring out the misty window. Her heart was heavy and her eyes filled with tears.  
"Oh Crookshanks," she sobbed as she petted the cat.  
"What is happening to me?"  
The cat purred.   
Hermione stood up and pulled on her shoes. She walked out of the cold castle and began to walk along the edge of the forest. A cold chill whipped against her back. It was so cold, her icy tears seemed to freeze on her face. She saw Hagrid's antediluvian cabin in the distance. She staggered towards the cabin and knocked on it's absconded door.   
"Hella?" called a muffled voice as Hagrid opened the door.  
"Why, Hermione," he said "What's the matter?"   
"Oh Hagrid," sobbed Hermione, and she burst into tears.  
Hagrid pulled Hermione into the cabin and sat her down at his table.  
"Now," he said "Tell me whats your bother."  
Hermione took a deep breath.  
"Hagrid," she started "It's just that, well, I feel so alone. I haven't been doing nearly as good in school and I'm beggining to resent magic. I just want to go home. I have no friends!"  
"What er bout' Harry and Ron?" cathecized Hagrid  
"They are too busy with thier lives of being the best wizards of the school, to pay attention to ME" said Hermione in a resentful tone.   
"Oh Hermione," said Hagrid softly as he gave a large hug.  
"Now you get on back to school!"  
Hermione smiled and started out the door.   


~*~*~  


"Now class," said Professor Flitwick. "Who can tell me the proper name of the 'watch charm'?"  
Hermione thought hard. She had no clue.   
Harry's hand shot up in the air.  
"Timus Revelus Parton!" he said smartly.  
Hermione frowned. What had happened to her? Everything was going so....wrong! She pouted in her seat until she heard the bell ring. She filled with relief.   


  
~*~*~  


"Oh hello Ron," she said quietly as he walked up to her after class"  
He patted her on the back.  
"You know Mione' you've been awful different lately,"  
"Oh so you've noticed I suck at magic?"   
"I didn't say that it's-"  
"Ron Weasly! You have no right to be so rude!" she cried and stomped off in a huff.  
"Wow!" Ron said to Harry later that day "What's up with her?"  
"I don't know," Harry commented "She's been a pain like that all week."  
"We noticed!" said Ron sarcastically.   


~*~*~  
  


Hermione tossed her bag on the floor, her books spilling all over. She didn't care. Her eyes filled with tears. She was no longer the best in her grade, she couldn't fly well, she didn't have a boyfriend, and everyone got mad at her so easily! She really needed something to do. She could think of nothing else so, grabbing her empty bag, she ran down to the Great Hall. It was there she saw him. Draco Malfoy. She stood around waiting for Harry and Ron to come in. When she saw them come in, she marched up to Draco Malfoy.  
"Hello Draco!" she said very audibly  
She put her arms around his neck and firmly planted her lips on his.   
She silently snickered in her head. They would get jealous and be her friend again. She smiled at Draco and walked away. Ron and Harry stood in the entrace to the Hall, with their mouths hanging open.   


~*~*~  


Hermione sat on her bed, thinking. She just KNEW her plan would work. Harry and Ron would realize they'd made her go crazy. She laughed to herself.   
Suddenly someone walked into the dormitory. She opened her curtains expecting to Ron or Harry, but to her suprise, there stood Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Malfoy?" she said in shock  
"How did you get that password?"  
" I have my ways," he said softly. Then he laughed. A small laugh rising from his inner stomach, till it filled his lungs and burst out.   
"I wanted to show you something," he said "Follow me."  
Hermione followed him. She would do anything, even for Malfoy, if it meant getting back at Harry and Ron for what they had done to her. He led her to an upper classroom.   
"Peek inside," he said slyly  
She began to open the door, when Malfoy pushed her in and quickly performed a lock spell on the door.   
"Malfoy what are you-" she screamed  
"Shut up Granger!" he screamed as he performed a silencing charm on the room.  
"I had no idea until yesterday that you wanted me," he stated satanically  
"I don't want you in any way!" she yelled angrily  
Draco pushed her backwards into a wall, holding her hands above her head. Without thought to her, he ripped off her robes and began to unbutton her blouse.   
  


~*~*~  


Hermione woke up. She was curled on the floor of an old classroom. The clothes on her were ripped and torn. He hair was a mess. At first she couldn't remember why she was in there. Then it all came back. Draco Malfoy, he had raped her. Her heart hurt. Why had he done this to her? Silent tears were pouring down her face. She pulled her robes on fully, as they were only on one arm. She tried to open the door to the room. It was locked.  
"Alohamora!" she said softly. She opened the door and rushed to the prefects bathroom. She their repaired her clothing and took a shower. She ran upstairs to bed and fell into a sleep, almost drowning in her salty tears.  


~*~*~  


The next day was Saturday. The grounds were now covered in a thick blanket of snow. As it was December 24, everyone was excited and in a rush, getting ready for the holdays. Hermione didn't feel like moving, or breathing, for that matter. She wanted to die. Suddenly she heard a tap on the window. It was pig, Ron's owl. She opened the window. Pig fluttered around like a very fat butterfly and finally came to rest on the windowsill. Hermione ripped the letter of his leg and began to open it. She read it out loud to herself:  
  
"Dear Ron:"  
  
This wasn't to her, but against her better judgment, she began to read it.  
  
"Meet me in the bushes TONIGHT at 6pm."  
  
The handwriting was loopy and very feminine. It was anonymous. Ron was seeing a girl! Why hadn't he told her?  


~*~*~  


Hermione woke to a Christmas morning filled with hustle and bustle. By he bedside was a pile of presents. She didn't feel like opening them, but she did. She did get some nice things. She got a box of candy from Harry, a collar for crookshanks from Ron and her parents had sent her a nice book about dragons. She sank into her bed, reading until she fell asleep.   


~*~*~  


"Hermione?"   
"Huh?"  
"Hermione wake up?"  
"Lavender? What do you want?"  
"Wake up! You've been asleep all day silly!"   
"Leave me alone!"  
"Fine then, I will!"  
Lavender stomped off in a huff.   
  
Hermione opened her eyes and noticed a letter on the dresser. She never recieved letters. She unfolded it and began to read. She she screamed and fainted......  
  
R/R please!   
  
  



	2. The Silver Haired Boy

"The Silver Haired Boy"  
  
By Sasha Warren  
  


When Hermione awoke it was near one the next day. She opened the letter again. It was adressed in blood. Her heart pounded as she reread it.   
  
GO TO THE FOREST TONIGHT OR SAY GOODBYE TO EVERY FRIEND AND FAMILY MEMBER YOU LOVE!  
  
It was anonymous. Hermione knew staying would endanger her friends at Hogwarts. So, as tears poured down her face, she pulled on some tennis shoes and grabbed her wand.   
"Api-io!" she choked. She was instantly as the edge of the forest.   
After a long while, she was hopelessly lost.  
"Hello," said a small voice  
Hermione spun on her heel. Phew! It was only a little boy. He was probably about nine or ten, with silvery blonde hair and grayish eyes. He was slightly pudgy and beared an odd resemblence to Draco, only more innocent.  
"Hi," she said softly "What's your name?"  
"I'm lucio-I mean Luke!" he giggled "You?"  
"Oh, I'm Hermione!" she smiled'  
"Are you lost Hermione?"  
"Uhh yes actually."  
"Come with me!"  
He held out his pudgy hand and Hermione grasped it. They began to walk. Suddenly the hand grew larger and tighted it's grip. She looked up and gasped.  
"It's you!"  
"Why yes, my dear girl it is. I expected a warmer welcome," sneered Lucious Malfoy  
"You have no idea what your son did to me," she screamed as she struggled  
"Ahh yes," he smirked "Stupid girl. My son did nothing to you. He's too much of a chicken. Of course, it would have been easier if he'd agreed to. No, no I had to do it. I apologize." He smirked.   
"Now." he pulled out his wand. "Stupefy!" he shouted. Hermione crumpled to the ground.   
  


~*~*~  


"Hey Harry!" called Ron that night after dinner.  
"Have you seen Hermione?"  
"Nah.." replied Harry as they walked up to the dormitory.   
"Dunno what's gotten into her," grumbled Ron. Being as angry as they were at Hermione, they paid no attention to the fact she was gone. About an hour later, a knock at the door came and in walked Dumbledore.   
"Hello Harry, Ron"  
"Hello Proffesor."  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."  
"Huh?" questioned Ron.  
"It's about Ms. Granger,"  
"Is she sick?"  
"No,"  
"Angry."  
"Boys, listen to me."  
"Ok"  
"She is missing."  
"What?" shouted Harry.  
"We fear....kidnapped"  
"Kidnapped?"  
Harry gaped at Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned on his heel and slowly walked away.  
"Ron!"  
"Yeah?"  
"This is ALL my fault.."  
"How?"  
"If I'd been nicer..."  
Harry, for the first time many years let tears collect in his eyes.   
"Ron..."  
"Yes?"  
"I-I think I may love her"  
It was Ron's turn to become misty eyed. The two fell asleep in a pathetic heep on the floor.  


~*~*~  


Hermione awoke to find herself in a small room. The windows were barred and the door locked. There was only a small matress in corner.  
"Lot of good that does!" said Hermione to herself.   
Boy! She was hungry. Suddenly the lock clicked and Lucious walked in.   
"Hello," he said as he stroked her chin.  
"How long have I been here?"   
"About one day," he smiled.  
He put his hand on her chin stroking it gently. She struggled against his hands. She lifted up her leg and kicked him in the *ahem* you know. He gasped in pain. She ran through the open door of the room, running through the halls of the big house. She burst out the door and ran through the woods, the snow sliding up her barren legs. Whipping around trees, her long hair gliding behind her. Suddenly she slipped on a patch of ice. She fell to her face. Lucious Malfoy was right behind her. He grabbed her leg and began to pull. She dug her nails in the ice, thrashing her feet around. She got up and ran again, but Lucious grabbed her around the middle and thrust her down on the ground holding her mouth shut. She kicked and bit as he tore off her robes and began to unbotton her bloody blouse. He ripped it off of her. She was screaming and using all her defenses. Just as he was pulling off her gray skirt a figure in all black came up behind him and performed the stunning spell. His hands went limp and he fell to the ground. Hermione stood up and pulled her robe around her to cover herself. (eww!). She ran to the cloaked figure and stared at him for a second. She pulled of the cover to his face and gasped when she saw who it was. Draco Malfoy. At first she was filled with utter abomination, but her heart softened when she relized he had saved. **My, My **she thought. He had goten handsome since last year. He was now a handsome seventeen year old. His gray eyes had changed to a very pale blue and his once pale skin had become slighly tanner. Even his silvery hair had changed. The silver had turned blonder and he no longer slicked it back. It now hung in his eyes. For a mintute or two they stared at each other. Draco noticed that the "mudblood" he had loathed was now very..different. Her eyes had become larger and her bushy hair had straigtened as it became longer. It was at elbow length now. She had even added blonde streaks like muggles do. The silence was broken by Hermione.  
"D-Draco?" she asked "It wasn't you raped me?"  
"No." he said softly "My father...." his voice trailed off.   
Hermione smiled. Suddenly, she heard someone coming up the path.  
"Harry!" she yelled when she saw his face.   
"Hermione!" he yelled "I snuck out to look for-" he stopped  
"You!" he screamed "You slimy git! What did you do to her?"   
"I didn't-" but Malfoy was cut off as Harry pounced on him.   
"Harry don't!" screamed Hermione.  
"Stupefy!" yelled Harry as Malfoy immediatly froze.  
Harry turned around and embraced Hermione. He leaned in to kiss her, but Hermione turned away.  
"Harry-"  
"Don't say anything!"  
"Ginny! I love you!"  
"Ginny?"  
"I didn't mean that!"  
"Harry Potter, don't you realize I;m just an infatuation!"  
"Huh...but I love-"  
"No! I'm the princess you wanted to save, but deep down in your heart you love Ginny!"  
"But I did save you...."  
"No Malfoy did!"  
"Huh?"  
"I'll explain it all later, but it is true, you do love Ginny!"  
Harry smiled and kissed his good friend on the cheek.  
"I'll be ok," smiled Hermione as tears streamed down her face.   
Harry turned back towards the castle.   
Hermione stood over Draco.  
"Illinus!" she said softly  
Draco awoke and stared up at her.  
"Hermione?"  
"Uhuh," she murmered as she pulled him up.  
"You look a mess."   
She giggled and leaned towards him. They were so close they were laughing nose to nose.   
Suddenly someone grabbed hold on Draco from behind and broke the two apart.  
Lucious Malfoy had waken up........  
  



	3. False Security

  
False Security  
  
by Sasha Warren  


  
_She giggled and leaned towards him. They were so close they were laughing nose to nose.   
Suddenly someone grabbed hold on Draco from behind and broke the two apart.  
Lucious Malfoy had waken up........  
  
_"Draco!" hissed Lucious, his voice ice cold.  
Draco's courage seemed to disenegrate as he cowered in his father's deadly shadow.   
"I-uh...."  
"Run!" screamed Hermione. She began to dash, but Lucious grabbed her and held her back. Suddenly Lucious Malfoy released his grip and with a look of intense pain on his face, gripped his shoulder. With an utter look of hatred towards his son, he disapeared.   
"Hermione?"   
"Yes?"  
"Are you ok."  
"Yeah."  
"Oh"  
"Why are you suddenly being so nice?"  
"I'm not sure...kind of random, huh?"  
Hermione giggled softly, and then leaned her forehead against his. Suddenly she burst out in a fit of giggles.  
"What?" asked Draco  
"When I'm so close...you look like a cyclops!"  
Draco looked at her strangely.   
"I'm sorry-"  
"For what?"  
"For what my father did to you."  
"I-I" stuttered Hermione. She burst into tears and sobbed in Draco's arms spilling out all the feelings she had hidden away. He stroked her hair looking quite lost indeed.   
"We should a-" said Draco as he motioned towards the castle.   
"Uh yeah..." said Hermione. The two walked towards the castle. Hermione who was usually sensible, did a very stupid thing just then. She chose to tell the teachers she had run away and had not been encountered by anyone. She looked sad as Dumbledore took two hundred points from Gryfindor.   


~*~*~  
  


The next few weeks were not of happiness for Hermione. Harry and Ron were angry at her for losing two hundred point, along with the rest of Gryfindor. The worst was that, Draco had totally ignored the things that happened in the forest. He was back to calling her mudblood. She was totally puzzled.  
"Mudblood!" called Malfoy  
Hermione had enough of it. She slapped him across the face and slammed him into a wall. As he stood there looking puzzled, Hermione's hands still on his shoulder.  
"Why...that was bit out of charachter..." said Malfoy angrily  
"Look Malfoy! I want YOU TO TELL ME WHY YOU HAVE TOTALLY FORGOTTON WHAT HAPPENED IN THE FOREST!" she screamed  
The milling students stopped abruptly and looked at the two. Malfoy pushed Hermione into an empty classroom.   
"Look Granger!" he shouted  
"The name is HERMIONE!" she screamed  
"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!!" she sobbed  
She looked down. Suddenly Draco put his strong hands on her chin and tilted it up. Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned in kissed her. He began to wipe away her tears.   
"Draco..." she trailed off as he turned and walked out of the classroom.  
  


~*~*~  


"Oh Ginny!" cried Hermione that night.  
"He's so confusing!"   
"Oh Mione'" soothed Ginny "He just doesn't know what he wants!"   
"I hope your right!" she said softly.  
Ginny gave Hermione a soft kiss on the cheek and pulled her blue sheets over her.   
"Night,"  
"Night gin!"   



	4. Reunions

Chapter 4  
Reunions   
  
~*~*~  


Hermione awoke to a confused January morning. Actually, since Draco had become outlandish, denying what they had experienced in the forest, Hermione had been confused. In the forest he was sweet and loving, kind and compassionate. Yet, in the comfort of the castle he had become impersonal,passionless, bleak and waxy. She had began to loathe his sudden changes in charachter. And, he had _kissed_ her in a classroom just a few weeks ago, as if he liked her, then left without an explanation walking away. Hermione was utterley baffled. Her grades were still slipping horribly and she was terribly sad. Her only solace was in Ginny Weasly, her very best friend. Harry and Ron were not angry at her anymore, yet their friendship seemed very remote. They were kind to each other, but Hermione found it impossible to confide in either of them, as with the mention of Draco Malfoy, their lips curled in utter disgust. Only Ginny Weasly, could understand her sudden crush on Draco.   
  
It was one particularly bleak Sunday afternoon when Hermione was disturbed by Ginny.  
"Hermione?"  
"Yes?"  
"Come on, all you do is sit around lets go do something!"  
"Like what?"  
"How about we walk around the lake?"  
"Well...ok"  
  
Hermione followed Ginny out of the castle and down towards the dismal lake. As they walked, they stayed utterly silence. Ginny's long red hair was whipping behind her like a fire.   
"Ginny?"  
"Yes?"  
Hermione began to pour out her emotions into Ginny's vacuous heart.   


~*~*~  
  


Draco Malfoy was walking along the lake, feeling quite sorry for himself. His blonde hair was being blown by the wind like a tornado. Seating himself on a large rock, he began to think. He looked up from the ground to see two girls walking around the lake. One had flaming red hair and he presumed it to be Ginny Weasly or maybe Eloise Midgen. The other had long light brown hair and was a bit taller than the other. There were many girls with long brown hair and since he wasn't that thorough when looking at them, he couldn't tell who she was. He began to watch the two girls. He soon became fixated with the girls and watched them intently. The brunette was talking with a lot of passion to the other. Suddenly he realized how pretty the brunette was. He almost kicked himself.   
**Get a grip Draco! Remember what happened last time you fell in love? **a voice in his brain said.  
**Yes I remember! **he said to himself **  
Wasn't very fun was it? **his mind said  
**No ** he thought **being hung upside down for three hours being beatan with a metal rod is not fun. **  
If he dared to even like a girl, his father would just beat him again and again. Yet, his heart pounded for this new girl. Maybe, just maybe if he kept her a secret, it would be ok.   
As the two girls drew nearer, he gasped and realized it was indeed Ginny Weasly, and with her Hermione Granger.   


~*~*~  


**I am not still in love with Hermione!! **thought Draco to himself that night. Yet, the more he said that, the more she popped into his head. Hermione, with the beautiful wind-blown hair and honey brown eyes. Hermione with a heart of gold and a mind of metal. Hermione.   


~*~*~  
  


Hermione was sitting on her four poster, when abruptly the curtains were pulled apart. Ahead of her stood Harry and Ron.  
"Harry what are you guys doing-" Hermione was cut off.  
"Look Mione'," started Ron  
"We, well we-" shouted Harry.  
"One at a time." said Hermione, sounding much like a teacher.  
"Ok." breathed Ron. "We've been thinking, lately this friendship has been weird. I mean the last six years we've shared everything, but now it's so distant."  
"It' didn't bother us at first," said Harry "but, we miss you Hermione."  
"Look," breathed Hermione "I know you guys have good intentions, but you wouldn't understand."  
Harry sat down on the floor by her bed.  
"Hermione, we aren't leaving until you tell us what's been going on."  
Ron nodded and sat himself on the floor also.   
"Ok," smiled Hermione "You win."   
She began to tell them all about how she had become stressed, her slipping grades, the rape, her liking for Draco, and her missing them.  
"Hermione I didn't realize we were leaving you out." said Ron  
"Yeah," said Harry "We're really sorry we haven't been there."  
Hermione smiled and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks guys!"   
The two started walking out of the room, when Ron turned around.  
"Hermione are you _sure _you like Draco?" he said, holding in his abomination.  
"Yes." said Hermione strongly.  


~*~*~  


Hermione was walking again with a bit of spring in her step. She had what she had wanted all along, her friends back. One night as she was walking back to the common room, she heard a tapping in a nearby empty classroom. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she peeked inside. She smiled when she saw what was inside.......  
  
HAHA!! CLiffhanger. R/R please!   



	5. The Empty Classroom

Chapter 5  
The Empty Classroom  
by Sasha Warren  
  


_Hermione was walking again with a bit of spring in her step. She had what she had wanted all along, her friends back. One night as she was walking back to the common room, she heard a tapping in a nearby empty classroom. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she peeked inside. She smiled when she saw what was inside......._  
  
"Draco?" she asked with a grin "What are you doing here?"  
Draco was sitting in the classroom, deparately trying to cover something small and white.   
"Draco?" she asked again.  
Suddenly something small and white, resembling a large piece of cotton, leaped out from behind Draco, hitting her in the stomach, full force. She looked down, recovering from the hit, and smiled at a tiny white dog which was now rested in her arms. On it's collar in big white letters were the words "FORGIVE ME". She smiled.  
"Is this for me?"  
Draco nodded. "I uh was going to give him to ya tommorow."  
"Thanks."  
They stood staring at each other for about five minutes, when Draco broke the deafening silence.   
"Hermione"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you let me explain?"  
"Sure,"  
"You see, when I was born, my father betrothed me to this really horrible girl, who just happens to Pansy Parkinson. I don't know why he kidnapped you, but when he found out I liked you he beat me. He said he'd kill you if I loved you."  
Hermione's eyes widened.  
And I would rather have a live enemy, than a dead girlfriend."  
Hermione nodded.  
"But, I think about you all the time and-"  
Hermione cut him off.   
"Draco, this is so out of chrachter..."  
"I know, I don't understand it, I hated you, but in the forest I felt so weird..."  
"I see."  
"Hermione! I can't go on pretending I don't like you."  
"and..."  
" I will die before letting my father touch you!"  
"I see..."  
"Please give me another chance."  
"I don't know," smiled Hermione, enjoying this very much.   
Draco lifted his hand and put it on her bright red cheek. They stood like this for a few seconds, when they heard footsteps in the hall.   
Hermione lifted her wand.   
"Timus Revelus!" she whispered.  
The flashing numbers in the air read 10:45pm.  
"Draco! Lights went out fourty-five minutes ago! We can't sneak to our rooms, without being caught. "  
"Oh crap!" said Draco audibly.  
"Shhh!" said Hermione.  
"I am NOT spending the night in an empty muggle studies classroom!" laughed Draco.  
"We just have to wait until the footsteps leave." said Hermione.   
"What to do while we wait?"   
Draco lifted his wand. "Musium Akoric!" he whispered.  
Immediatly a sparkly tune by the Weird Sisters began to play.   
"May I have this dance?" said Malfoy in mock french accent.  
"Yes," giggled Hermione.  
He grabbed her hand and spun her in a waltz. It looked very funny indeed, two enemies waltzing in pajamas. Hermione was spun into a make-believe world. Suddenly the footsteps returned. Draco shut off the magical tune and hushed Hermione. They hid behind a large writing table with purple drapings on it. Suddenly the door creaked open and someone walked in. Hermione and Draco were crouched so low, they couldn't see who it was. They waited for a few mintues, until they were sure the person had left. They crept out from behind the desk. Draco did a light spell and lighted the room.   
"We should get back," he said  
"Yeah,"  
Then Draco laughed.  
"What?"  
"You've got a big purple fuzz on your nose." said Draco as he wiped it away.   
Hermione giggled. Then Draco, oh so gently leaned in her kissed her. She kissed him back. Just as they were releasing, they heard a step. Hermione looked up.  
Suddeny Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak. 


	6. Harry, Love Happens!

Chapter 6  
Harry, Love Happens  


_  
Hermione giggled. Then Draco, oh so gently leaned in her kissed her. She kissed him back. Just as they were releasing, they heard a step. Hermione looked up.  
Suddeny Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak.  
  
_Harry gaped at Draco and Hermione who were entangled in a heap on the floor. His mouth hung open. Yeah, he knew Hermione had a thing for Draco, but making out in an empty muggle studies classroom was totally different.   
"Harry!" said Hermione in an audible whisper "What ARE you doing here?"   
"I-uh" he stammered  
"Don't even-" started Draco.  
"Harry Potter, how dare you spy on me!" yelled Hermione  
"I wasn't spying-"  
"Then WHAT on this planet, were you doing here?"  
"I was taking a walk..."  
"In the middle of the night?"  
"Yeah, I err couldn't sleep,"  
"And you SOMEHOW ended up in here?"  
"I heard noises...and I came to take a peek.."  
"Why you nosy little brat! Why don't you get your OWN life!" yelled Hermione  
"Shh.." hushed Draco.  
"Look, we need to get back. " he whispered.   
"I can get back to Slytherin on my own," he said   
"You two get back to the common room."  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks Draco, goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Hermione. Good night POTTY!" he sneered.   
Draco took a step out of the room.   
"Hermione, I'm sorry." panted Harry  
"Look," she said softly "There is no time for apologies, we need to get back!"  
Harry tossed his invisibily cloak over he and Hermione. They slowly stepped out of the room. As they began to walk out of the room, Hermione realized something, that puppy was still in the room! She motioned Harry to follow her and she walked back to the room. There, curled in a tiny ball was the puppy. She scooped it up and shoved it under the cloak. They started back up the stairs to the common room. Upon reaching the fat lady, Harry pulled off the cloak.   
"Hermione," he said as he stroked her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her.  
Hermione at first didn't realize what was happening. So deep into the kiss she ignored all wrongs she was commiting. Suddenly, she realized what she was doing. She struggled against Harry's strong grip.   
"Get off!" she screamed.  
Just then Ron Weasly sleepily stumbled out of the door.  
"Harry?" he asked suprised.  
"Harry get off of her!"  
Hermione was still stuggling when Ron pulled Harry off of her.   
Harry turned red.   
"What was that about?" huffed Hermione angrily.  
" I-I," he stuttered. He turned around into the potrait hole.   
"Hermione?" asked Ron "Are you ok?"  
Hermione explained to him about the empty classroom.   
"Oh Ron!" she sobbed  
"Hermione, I seriously think Harry is just jealous, he doesn't really LOVE you."  
"Thanks Ron," she smiled as she hugged him.   
She turned around and walked into the portrait hall.   
As Hermione slipped into her nightgown, a million thoughts raced through her head.   
Just as she slipped into bed, she noticed two notes on the bed.  
She opened the first one:  
  
_Dear Hermione,   
  
Hey. Just got back to my common room. I'm sorry about POTTY showing up tonight. He is SUCH a prat! Anyway, meet me tommorow night in the empty classroom and 9pm. _  
-Draco  
  
Hermione smiled and pushed the crumpled note into her pocket. She then picked up the next note. It was adressed in blue writing.   
_Hermione,  
  
How CAN YOU CHOOSE HIM OVER ME? I mean, he's Slytherin slime! Anyone, but him. Hermione, you are my best friend and I know I acted innapropriate in the hall and I'm sorry. If he EVER lays a hand on you, you come and tell me!  
-Harry  
_Hermione felt relieved and sad at the same time. She slipped into bed. She fell into a dangeorus sleep. Images flashed through her mind. She suddenly sat bolt upright in bed, sweating and angry tears pouring down her face......  
  
DADADADA!!!!!! Yeah! Thanks to my lovely dad who helped me write this chapter when I got stuck on the Ron/Hr conversation! 


	7. Hermione, I'm Scared

Hermione, I'm Scared  
  
by Sasha Warren  
  


_Hermione felt relieved and sad at the same time. She slipped into bed. She fell into a dangeorus sleep. Images flashed through her mind. She suddenly sat bolt upright in bed, sweating and angry tears pouring down her face._...  
  
"Hermione?" came a voice from the dormitory.  
"Yeah?" asked Hermione as Ginny pulled away the curtains  
"I heard someone crying in my dorm, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, just a bad dream, nothing."  
"Oh."  
Ginny said goodnight to Hermione and left the room, to return to her dormitory. Hermione pulled the itchy blue sheets around her once again, as if they were a life suport. The dream had already been flushed from her mind like spaghetti being drained. All she cared, was that it was dreadflul.   


~*~*~  


Hermione awoke the next morning, her heart beating at breakneck speed. She didn't want to go to class, but against her desire to stay in bed and sleep, she got dressed and went down for breakfast. Ugg. Toast. She wasn't fond of toast. She grabbed the bread and spread marmalade on it. She found Ginny and without a word they walked outside to walk around the lake.   
"Ginny?"  
"Yeah?" said Ginny, her voice muffled by a large muffin she had stuffed in her mouth.   
"Oh, I should be happy, but i'm dreadfully sad!"  
"How?"  
"It's just, Harry."  
"I know, he's being a pain..."  
"Uhuh"  
"Don't worry Hermione! You'll be- WOAH!!!!!" she screamed.  
She had slipped and fallen down a large hill so she was half in the lake. Suddenly a slimy green hand grabbed Ginny's freckled ankle.   
"Ahhh!!!"   
Hermione dashed down the hill, to grab Ginny's ankle, which was bleeding from the forecful fingers cutting into her ankle.   
As Hermione held on, her feet began to sink into the mud. She had no more strength. The two girls were pulled into the murky lake.   


~*~*~  


Ginny awoke. She was in some kind of underwater cove. She expected to see water, but everything was dry. She prodded Hermione who was sleeping loftily in a corner.  
"HELP!!" screamed Hermione  
"Shhh..." said Ginny as she heard footsteps coming down the cove.  
Someone in a black cape came in. He lowered his head and began to polish his wand.   
"Who are you?" asked Ginny  
The figure lifted it's head and pulled off the hood.  
"No!" screamed Ginny  
"It-It can't be..." said Hermione as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. 


	8. Can Love Fail?

_   
_

Can Love Fail?  
by Sasha Warren_  
_

  


The figure lifted it's head and pulled off the hood.  
"No!" screamed Ginny  
"It-It can't be..." said Hermione as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.  
  


"R-R-on?" stammered Ginny  
Ron stared at Ginny with a look of concern, but in one second the gaze turned to focused amuzement.  
His solemn face cracked into a wide weasly grin, lighting every freckle on his face. Ginny looked at him strangely.  
"Ron? What ARE you doing here?"  
Ron didn't answer. He liftted his wand and revived Hermione. Hermiome opened her eyes.  
"RON?" she shouted  
He still didn't answer. Then he spoke. Yet, the warm and bubbly voice, Ginny loved, was different. It resembled ice on a hot day, melting in her hand. Smooth and angry.  
"No." was all he said.  
"No?" questoned Ginny, obviously very scared.   
Suddenly Ron's eyes glowed and he slumped on the floor. Ginny stood watching his crumpled form, trying to decide what action to take. Suddenly, a misty white smoke emerged from Ron. It began to take shape. Suddenly it had a hand. and the hand was reaching for Hermione's throat.   
"Hhh..." Hermione gasped for air, as the white hand enclosed on her neck. Then she saw it, the face. Pale white, with red slanted eyes, with the story of all evil in them. Ginny was madly slashing her hands through the misty air, but was helpless. The hand tightened it's mad grip. Suddenly a pale blue light shone through the cave entrance, and Hermione and Ginny fell to the ground, like stone.   


~*~*~  


Hermione awoke in the school hospital wing. She had a blinding headache. She could see Ginny over in the next bed, peacefully sleeping. Suddenly Madam Pompfrey walked over.   
"Tut Tut," she clicked her tongue  
"Dragons, Dementors, and now kids getting kidnapped in the lake, what next?"  
Hermione kept quiet. What had happened?  
Suddenly Dumbledore apeared in the room.  
"Ms. Granger, glad to see you are doing well!" he said in a jolly tone.  
"What exactly happened?" questioned Hermione  
"Well," started Dumbldore. "Let's just say, the timing I arrived at my secret spot, couldn't have been better," he smiled, with a glint of sadness in his eye.  
He handed Hermione a letter. "From an admirer," he smiled and left the room. Why was Dumbledore hiding so much from her? She turned her attention to the letter. The envolope was red and adressed in white writing. Scrawled across the front were the words:  
Hermione  
  
She tore it open.   
  
Dear Hermione,   
  
Are you alright? I heard Weasel attacked you and Ginny, wish it had been Potty and not you! Ha! Please write back and send the letter with Dumbledore.  
Love,   
Draco  
  
Hermione frowned. She didn't know why everything was happening to her! It seemed like all evil was targeting her lately. How much longer could love conquer? When was it going to fail?   
  



	9. Draco Has Rough Edges

Draco Has Rough Edges  


  


_Hermione frowned. She didn't know why everything was happening to her! It seemed like all evil was targeting her lately. How much longer could love conquer? When was it going to fail? _  


  
Weeks later Hermione was allowed to return to classes, but she was utterly embarassed of the sweaty bandages wrapped around her bloody hands, and the cuts on her normally clean face. And, of course everyone had to inquire of the kidnap. Poor Ginny was still getting over the shock of her brother being embodied and Ron was in the hospital in a coma. The school had become utterly desolate, much like it had been in second year. Hermione spent most of her free time, either talking to Draco or sittingo n her bed writing. It was now March and her birthday was soon aproaching. She usually antipated all the gifts, but this year she didn't care. Still baffled, by the recent attacks upon her, she had staid up late reading on curses and dark wizards. She knew this wasn't a coincidnce, no no, she was being targeted.   
  
She sat herself on the bed, fingering her necklace. She pulled out a quill and paper and began to write.   
  
_Dear Draco,  
  
Please tell me all you know. I am so confused about all this. Why does evil come to me?  
  
Love,   
Hermione  
  
_ Satified with her letter, she rolled it up and put in it her pocket, and began to walk to the owlery. Upon ariving there, she tied her letter to a school owl and sent him out. She then went up to her dorm to await a reply. Thirty minutes later, a small brown owl returned to her room, with a large package. She took the package from the owl. The owl hooted and took the knuts from Hermione's outstretched hand. On top of the package was a letter. She opened it and read:  
  
_Hermione,   
  
I cannot explain it all to you right now, for most of it, I do not know myself! I will let you know when I can. Hope you like the package.   
  
Draco   
  
_She put the letter on her pillow and pulled the large package onto her lap. She began to open it. Inside was a large photo album. She opened it up. At first she looked at it strangely and then a look of absolute fury came upon her sullen face. She grabbed the album and slammed it on the floor, dashing out of the room.   
  
Minutes later, Ginny Weasly came into the room. She saw a large blue book lying on the floor facedown. As she got closer, she realized it was a picture album. She opened it up and gasped. In the pictures were Ron and Harry looking gay. Someone had edited the pictures to make it look like they were kissing, and holding hands. Of course, she was not against gays, but she knew this would soil their reputations if anyone saw it! Think about what girls would do! She noticed a package on Hermione bed. Walking over to it, she realized the album fit inside it perfectly. This was Hermione's! How dare she insult her brother and her crush! How dare she! Ginny ripped the pictures up, and in a flood of tears, ran downstairs. _  
_

~*~*~  
  


Hermione arrived at dinner, looking angry and unhinged. Her hair was wild and her eyes full of wrath.   
"Hello," said Draco silkily as he approached her.   
She stared at him point blank. She then lifted her bandaged hand and slapped him across the face. He stared at her dumbfounded for a second, until she turned on her heel and walked away.   
**That felt nice **she thought.  
**How dare he insult my friends! **  
She saw Ginny sitting at the Gryfindor table looking sulky and crestfallen.   
"Hey Ginny, what the matter?" asked Hermione as she reached Ginny.  
Ginny stared up at Hermione.  
"You should know!" she said icily as she stood up from her seat and left the table.   
**What is up with her?**  
Hermione shrugged it off at PMS or something of that matter and sat down to eat. After she shoveled down the last of the Treacle Pudding and gulped down a few glasses of Pumpkin Juice, she left the table and traipised back to the common room. When she got there, she noticed Ginny hunched over in a chair, reading a book.   
"Ginny?" she asked tentatively.   
Ginny looked up from her book.  
"Yes?"  
"Whats the matter?"  
"You should know!"  
"Well, I don't Ginny"  
"How DARE you insult my brother and crush!"  
"What?"  
"Editing pictures, to make them look bad, you scumbag!"  
"I-I didn't-"  
"Sure...." said Ginny sarcastically.  
She then stood up and tossed the book on the floor, stomping away in a mad huff. Hermione leaned over and picked up the book. She then knew why Ginny had been so angry.... 


End file.
